ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ice-Jin Rebel
The Ice-Jin Rebel is the story about two leaders, Blizzad and Arcïco, who fights King Cold's troops. It is written by TeamUnitedNerds and AssassinHood. Backstories Note: This is about the characters backstories. Arcïco's story is written from the First-Person Perspective. Arcïco's Backstory Aaah...that very day. The day that would change my life. I lived in the slum quarters, filled with beggars, snow dealers, and hobo's. If you are cocky, you might have a chance. If you're not cocky, expect death. I was always teased, because I was different. However, I became stronger. I gained friends, and enemies, but also gained the attention of the "Nobels". Pheh. They were as nobel as trash. So, after some years, me and the "gang" were excellent fighters. I was out one day, and when I came back, my village was destroyed. One of my friends, however, left me a sword. A strange sword, made of blue crystal, but still a sword. 'The Chilled Killer'... I eventually bumped into a guy named Crosho. He was probably the one who putted up fierce resistance. He gave me pretty many wounds, but I oblitterated him, I think. When I came to the king, Fritz, he merely laughed. Heh. Yeah, laugh on, untill I smash your pretty face. The fight was hard, and it crushed me that I had to do it. His kids were there. Cold and...someone else, I can't remember. And now? What do they call me now? Arcïco the Ruthless? Arcïco the Insane? One thing is sure. They don't call me hero. I was brought into prison, and now I sit here, with two blabbering idiots arguing about 'Toasted bread'. What the heck is that, anyway? Phuh. So, now I sit here. Waiting. Learning. Getting bored. If they knew who I was, they'd be cowering with fear. I'm Arcïco, and I sit here. Waiting..... Blizzad's backstory Blizzad was what would happen if nobility was a living, breathing Icejin. For a race of warriors, he was such a kind soul. He served not for money or revenge, but to defend his family. He was legendary on the battlefield. Some called him sappy, but he didn't care. He was everything that Arcïco wasn't. Yet somehow they met. Chapter 1--The Meeting. "Are you crazy, Blizzad?" his friend asked him. "You're seriously gonna oppose the king?" "Yes." Blizzad said, firmly. "Heh." His friend sat down. "The only one that did so was crazy. Arcïco. Arcïco the Ruthless." "Not ruthless, but a believer of justice." "You call his deed justice?" his friend shouted angrilly. "Yes. The king was evil and ruthless. Arcïco was only doing the right." Blizzad replied, returning his friends look with a serious glare. "Alright then. I'm done with you. Go and save him, then!" his friend said, leaving. Blizzad sighed, stressed up, and rose. He looked at the distant Crystaniumm Prison. "I've gotta go there." Blizzad said shortly for himself, and flew away. In the prison.... Prisoner 1: Gaaahahaa!! Man, you've seen this crap called 'Toasted Bread'? Man, it's burning! Screw the sun! Prisoner 2: Man, that's freezed up! And as the first prisoner were to speak, a dark, hoarse voice was heard. "Would you two blappering idiots mind shutting up?!" the voice said, which made them turn around. They had seemingly not known that he was there. The prisoners rose up, all three. The two prisoners, one tall and the other fat. The tall one towered up. However, the third prisoner, who had also rosen up, was also tall, and looked defiantly in the two prisoner's eyes. "Shut up, little man!" The tall one shouted, charging against the third prisoner with his fist. However, the third prisoner was prepared, and tripped him nice and gently, and stomped him brutally in the face. The second prisoner had him pinned against the wall, which he solved by using a ki blade, slicing at his arm, paralysing him, before hardly slamming his head into the ground. "Next!" The third person shouted, and sat down. Category:Page created by AssassinHood Category:Page added by AssassinHood Category:Story invented by TeamUnitedNerds Category:Story by AssassinHood Category:Story by TeamUnitedNerds Category:Fan Fiction